1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of printer systems, and more particularly relates to a circuit for increasing the bandwidth for aging printer print engines and related ASICs.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's fast paced technology markets, products are rapidly being developed to be faster and more powerful. The design of printers is no exception. Print engines are constantly being updated to allow for more pages printed per minute and better quality printing. In these printers, often an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) drives the print engine. When a new, faster print engine is developed, usually a new version of the ASIC must also be created as the current generation of printer ASICs may not have enough bandwidth to drive the faster print engine at the rated speed. Sometimes the bandwidth requirement for the faster print engine is just over the current ASIC's limit, thus requiring a new printer ASIC. The development of ASICs requires the dedication of much time, money, and resources.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a method of increasing the bandwidth of aging printer engines and related ASICs.